


At Peace

by Sunsinger



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Jon/Martin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: Tim dies.Tim is satisfied.NOW WITH PIC THAT BIRTHED THE FICThanks Szaszo
Kudos: 11





	At Peace

At Peace  
by Sunsinger

The rubble gave off column of smoke. Thick and dark, it wanted to rise but puddled on the ground first. It was more smog than smoke. Twisted frames of bone and wax and metal was obvious when the poisonous smog parted. Somewhere down there was Jon, Basira, Daisy... He suddenly felt a twinge of sorrow for them, even Jon. Now that his anger had cooled somewhat, he realized that Jon only wanted to provide him with a better job, that the one who really had trapped him was Elias... that bastard. Not all his anger was cooled. 

Martin. Poor besotted Martin. He was suddenly glad that his romantic friend wasn’t here. The idea of him buried in that mass of shattered metal and concrete made him ill. Not to mention with Jon dead or dying, he would crawl over everything to die with him. His friend would live and not in the Circus’ world. He would not suffer as his brother did, with his skin taken and used by those who wanted to torment others. Brave, wonderful Danny, his brother who had gotten too deep, too far and taken without cause, without remorse, for no reason at all. If there was at least a reason, then he would have been more able to accept this but there was none. And now their grand plan, the Great Unknowing was a smoking pile of nothing. The Eye, the Beholding, the Knowing; its agents destroying the Great Unknowing. How _appropriate,_ the sarcasm in his mental voice was scathing. He hovered there, hearing the sirens. Perhaps they could save some of them. 

The light faded as he watched the rescue workers flooded the scene. Many mistook the waxworks for people. At least until they saw melted wax covering burned bones and desiccated flesh. That particular worker stumbled from the scene and vomited, unable to deal with the horror. After that, each wax limb was carried out carefully. Who knew if they would be able to identify the people? Who would they notify about Danny if he was there? He was gone now. Their parents have been gone. 

A shout caught his attention, Jon was pulled out. Alive, damn the Eye, he knew it had kept Jon alive. He focused on Jon and was suddenly next to him. Jon eyes were flickering back and forth under his lids, but something was wrong, very wrong. So wrong that it couldn’t be measured. He could hear the medic saying Jon wasn’t breathing and his heart wasn’t beating. No matter what they did, what they gave him; neither started but his brain... it was functioning, it was dreaming. He... no, it was dreaming. Whatever was laying there wasn’t Jon or not just Jon. No, whatever Elias had planned was happening, Jon was going to become of those monsters, an Avatar whether he wanted to or not. Poor bugger. He could pity him now since he didn’t have to suffer him. Poor Bastard. 

Another shout caught his attention as Basira was found, she was bloodied and somewhat dazed was trying to clear the fallen concrete from above her. She was finally induced to stop while the rescuers got her out and moved her to an ambulance. A man dressed in a police officer’s uniform with two others dressed in suits approached Basira, he drifted over to hear what she said 

“-, one of the junior archivists was positive of his information. Therefore, the Head Archivist, Jon Sims decided to follow up on one of their previous statements. Because the Head Archivist has actually been kidnapped twice in the past three months, we were tasked to protect him and the other one, Tim Stokes. We had not been informed of explosives in the building. 

“Once we entered, the group started with some kind of ‘music’, if you can call it that. It must have had some sub and super harmonics as it disorientated us and caused hallucinations. Again, we did not know that they had that sort of defense. Sims, Stoker, Tonner and I were affected. I do not know what we exactly did, I do know that Mr. Stoker found the detonator for the explosives. He set them off. He saved us from worse things.” 

They stared at her. 

She stared back. “That’s the official line, the details are for Section 31, Captain.” 

He nodded and turned. Already the press was gathering. 

“Captain. Remember that Stoker was a hero and that he and Sims were verifying a report they had received, they had no knowledge of what was taking place.” Her eyes gleamed slight red with the blood of the Hunt in them. 

“Yeah, heroes.” He turned and walked away. 

A hero, Basira was pushing that he was a hero. What was the world coming to? It didn’t really matter now, did it? He was dead. He got his revenge. Danny was avenged. Perhaps this would set his soul free and he would meet his brother again. 

“All you had to do was ask, Tim. That there,” he pointed to a section of collapsed building, “was my body but not my soul. They couldn’t catch that. Yeah, I was trapped in there, but I was always silent because I knew that my soul wasn’t theirs. There was only one person, I would ever risk my soul for, one person. You. After all, we had each other and while you always though I was the best ever, you were the best big brother ever. Sure, I was flashy and charming, but you were strong. Look at what you did. You saved me and them. I always knew my brother would come. After all, he always did for me. I wanted you to be proud of me.” 

“Always was. Ready to get out of here?” 

“Sure.” 

They floated upwards, where a stream of air glimmered. In that stream rested two kayaks. Danny gestured towards them. “Kayaks, really?” 

“I like them.” 

“Yeah, lead on, brother.” 

Tim climbed in and picked up a paddle. Martin was safe, well as safe as ever. Jon was somewhat alive and maybe Martin could help keep him becoming a monster for the Eye. Basira would be there. He placed the paddle in the air stream and off they went. 

He always felt peaceful on the river. 

[ ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49939583938_79d0ae8c56_z.jpg)

By [Szaszo ](https://www.twitter.com/@SzaszDoodles)

**Author's Note:**

> Szaszo did a pic for me of Tim in his Sky Kayak, heading home. But it shook loose this fic. It is not beta'd, I will hopefully get it soon though.


End file.
